Mating Season
by Shizaya98
Summary: "See how you're feeling Inuyasha? That's the mating fever." He said his lips still touching Inuyasha's. Its Mating Season! Time for the boys to find their mates.


Kouga sniffed again. His head shot up. "There it is my mate!" He growled and took off running. Inuyasha was sitting, leaning against a tree glaring at his nails and licking his fangs. Kouga stopped short of the tree and stared at the silver haired half-demon he sniffed the air again and his blue eyes widened. He shook his head. It just wasn't possible. "Not the mangy mutt." He whispered. Inuyasha turned his head, cocking it to one side.

"Why are you following me?" He said letting Kouga know he knew he was there. Kouga froze for a split second.

"I'm not…I'm looking for Kagome." He said and moved closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's nose twitched, eyebrows furrowing.

"She's isn't here. Why do you need her?"

"It's mating season." Kouga whispered hoping that would be enough. He knew that, cheeks turning a dark red.

"You're not taking Kagome."

"I can if I want." Kouga said grumpily. "Besides it isn't like that I just want to talk to her." Inuyasha hissed through his teeth, shaking his head.

"She'd never choose you. Talk to if you want, but if you make any kind of move…" Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, where is she?" He asked looking at Inuyasha out the corner of his eye.

"Back at home." Inuyasha rolled his own eyes, climbed back down the tree and sat in his usual place.

"Through the well, or with Keade?" Kouga moved a little closer and took a deep breath of Inuyasha's scent and let out a little gasp. Inuyasha choose to ignore the fact that he was sniffed.

"Keade's." Kouga nodded.

"Right well…see you around I suppose." Kouga took off running toward the village. "Damn that was close." He whispered. Inuyasha blinked when he realized that Kouga was being polite. He stood up and started to say something when he realized he was gone.

"Okay…"  
-

Kouga arrived at the village and walked up to Kagome. "I am so screwed." He laid his head on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Huh? Oh, hey Kouga. What's up?" She asked, putting a finger on her chin.

"Two words…mating season." Kouga said and sighed. "It's not fair if I got to pick it would be you." She blushed.

"Well, you know-Inuyasha wouldn't like that too much! Who's your mate then?" Kouga blushed.

"Well, uh…it doesn't matter." He turned to the woods. "He wouldn't want me anyway."

"It's a he?!" She gasped. "Don't tell me…it's-"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha walked her way, waving. She looked at Kouga and blinked.

"I really have to go bye." Kouga said while he ran away.

Kagome crossed her arms and watched Inuyasha walk towards her, and sighed. "There's something wrong with Kouga."

"Meh…It's just mating season. Let the scrawny wolf find his mate, and he'll be back to his old self in no time." Inuyasha smiled. "Don't worry about him." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well…to be honest. I think you're his mate." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Don't be stupid Kagome!" Inuyasha said. Kagome turned red.

"Sit Inuyasha! Sit Boy!" Inuyasha fell to the ground. Sweat beaded at her eyebrow, cheeks red with fury. "You don't know what you're talking about! If you're so sure, tell me. Are you feeling weird around him?" Inuyasha flushed lightly.

"No and even if I was why would I tell you?" He got up and dusted off his clothes.

"That tells me everything." She lightly pouted. "He's gone now, go look for him."

"I don't wanna." Inuyasha said petulantly. He looked up and saw the glare she was giving him. "Fine! Crazy woman!" Inuyasha took off after Kouga. Her arms crossed as she watched him, shaking her head. Inuyasha was walking rather than running. He didn't want to go see the scrawny wolf. He was acting strange. But, he always acted strange. Right?  
-

Kouga sighed, and stopped at the river. He sat down. "This stinks." He moved his long black hair out of the way. "I'll try again tomorrow." He said. Inuyasha saw him and walked up. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Kagome told me to come." Kouga jumped a little surprised.

"Oh…well you have. You can go now if you want." Kouga said not looking at him. Inuyasha crossed his arms, and squinted his eyes.

"Look. You're acting weirder than usual. He said, shrugging his shoulders. Kouga jumped up.

"So…what if I am? Mating season makes everyone act weird." Kouga unconsciously moved closer, and looked into Inuyasha's yellow eyes. "I mean it's-"

"So what? It doesn't mean anything." Body tensing, eyes widening. Of course Inuyasha was acting weird, feeling odd. But that didn't mean anything. He leaned back gulping. Kouga growled.

"Are you STUPID?" Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder. "It means everything. You idiot." Kouga narrowed his eyes and leaned toward Inuyasha until they were only a hairsbreadth apart. "Can I kiss you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha bit his lip, adverting his eyes until he sighed in defeat.

"Just get it over with okay? I don't want you on me all damn day." Every ounce of doubt left his body. Though his eye did widen, he tilted his head, lips moving slowly against Kouga's. Tongue slipped along them. When Kouga pulled back Inuyasha moved with him trying to keep the lip lock intact. Kouga chuckled.

"See how you're feeling Inuyasha? That's the mating fever." He said his lips still touching Inuyasha's. "This feeling…this heat between us will only get more intense the more we touch the more we…kiss." Kouga moistened his lips and kissed Inuyasha again. That was enough to make Inuyasha's cheeks turn dark red although he pull Kouga closer this time panting in the wolf's own mouth. Claws dug deep into his nape when wrapping his arms around him. Kouga gasped the heat in his body increased. He ran his claws through Inuyasha's hair. "We either need to stop or find a place." He growled and nipped Inuyasha's lip.

The white haired half demon dog moaned, pulling away from him and nodded. His face was flushed, the red kimono already slipping down his shoulders. "Where are we going?" Kouga moaned at the sight of Inuyasha's shoulders. "There's a cave over there." Kouga pointed.

Inuyasha took off running to the cave pulling Inuyasha behind him. When they arrived at the cave he slipped his kimono off sexily looking towards Kouga as he did trying desperately to be a tease. Kouga gave him a hooded look and smiled. He pulled off his own clothes and pulled Inuyasha close and kissed his shoulder. "Sexy." He whispered and nibbled on Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha's hands gripped Kouga's hair, keeping him close and gasping. He was already becoming erect causing the demon to groan.

"Kouga please."

"Tell me Inuyasha what do you want? Tell me how you want me to touch you and where…gods I'd love to hear your voice lost to pleasure as you writhe beneath me." Kouga rubbed their erections together and groaned. Inuyasha gripped Kouga's sides, burrowing his face into his neck and moaned, body shivering. He wasn't quite sure how to say it, the words spilling from his lips.

"Fuck-me-" Kouga chuckled.

"Gladly." He kissed Inuyasha and ran his hand down the others toned chest and rubbed his stomach. "Mmmm already so hard for me Inuyasha…I love it." Inuyasha shuddered, his body arching. He moaned, placing a hand over his mouth to calm down a bit. Kouga moved his hand. "I want to hear all the noises you make."

"It's embarrassing…how am I supposed to let you hear all those noises?" Kouga wrapped a hand around his erection.

"Just keep doing that." He moved his hand up and down slowly. Inuyasha began closing his legs hand going to grab Kouga's as he fondled him.

"Ahhh-!"

"What's the matter baby feel good?" Kouga asked rubbing Inuyasha's nipple with his other hand. Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's arm, pulling himself face to face with the wolf. He caught his lips in a seductive kiss, finally pulling back, Kouga's lip between his teeth.

"You're teasing me."

"Not teasing you making you feel good, want you to come screaming my name." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a bottle of oil. Gods was Inuyasha looking forward to it. His hips when he saw the oil being pulled out into the open. It was happening. Hands grabbed Kouga's shoulders, giving him a desperate look. He wanted this more than anything. Kouga slid a finger inside of Inuyasha. "Relax…it'll feel good in a minute." He continued to stretch Inuyasha looking for that special place that would make him see stars.

The bucking of Inuyasha's hips and a sudden yelp. "What are you-Uhn!" he moaned loudly, body shivering. Kouga hummed.

"Getting you ready for me." Kouga said, and used the oil to slick himself; he removed the three fingers he'd been using to stretch Inuyasha, and moved to his entrance. "Remember relax." He leaned down and kissed Inuyasha as he started to push in. Inuyasha gasped loudly, body arching harshly. Hands almost suddenly grabbed at Kouga's back pressing the man against him, teeth biting his lip as he groaned from slight pain.

"Gahh-"

"I know it hurts it'll get better…relax…gods you're so tight." Once he was all the way inside he stopped moving and waited for Inuyasha to get adjusted and to tell him to move. The white haired demon almost screamed. It hurt but the pleasure was better.

"Mmf move…"He demanded, pulling Kouga back onto his already panting form. Kouga growled.

"So sexy." He started moving slowly. He nipped on Inuyasha's ear as he hit his prostate straight on. Inuyasha screamed at that, eyes closing and drool seeping down his chin as he moaned loudly.

"Kouga faster-! Don't stop!" He begged, returning the thrusts by moving his hips.

"Oh, gods Inuyasha!" Kouga said. "That was so sexy you screaming for me!" Kouga started moving faster making sure to hit his prostate every time. Inuyasha's body convulsed, feeling his climax coming at an alarming rate. His eyes practically rolled to the back of his head, legs tightly wrapping around Kouga's waist as his moans only became louder and more high pitched.  
"I'm-" he started but screamed as he came. Kouga moaned and with three more thrusts he came with a moan of Inuyasha's name.

"Gods you feel so damn good." His lower half arched for the last time, body collapsing. He grabbed Kouga one more time, pulling himself up.

"Don't leave." Kouga kissed him softly.

"I'm not going anywhere Inuyasha. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Kouga laid beside him and wrapped Inuyasha in his arms. Inuyasha wrapped his own arms around Kouga, nuzzled into his neck and sighed contently. His eyes closed, until his body went limp, small snores emitting from his body. Kouga chuckled lightly and fell asleep listening to Inuyasha snore.

One year later…

Kouga walked out of the cave. "Inu where are you?" Inuyasha yelled angrily, two small children chuckling at him as he hung from a tree upside down. Mishima his daughter grabbed her brother's hand, beginning to scurry away when they saw Kouga coming.

"Kouga!" the demon growled, crossing his arms. Kouga laughed.

"Why do you let yourself get caught like this? They do it all the time." Kouga jumped up in the tree, and helped Inuyasha down. He wrapped his arms around him. "I love you." That made him smile, nuzzling his lover and kissing his lips . "I love you too. Now…" He said smiling mischeviously. "Help me catch these brats!" He started off running finding Mizuki and catching him by his foot, holding him upside down. Mizuki laughed loudly.

"Daddy!" he said reaching for the wolf. Kouga grabbed him and Mishima who had been behind him, and carried them back to the cave. He laid them on the furs.

"Bedtime story." He said. "Once upon a time there was a white haired annoying dog demon and a handsome wolf demon…"

The end…


End file.
